


the sweetest kind of poison (translation)

by eikyuuyuki



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bucky runs an orphanage, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Kinky Games, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Military Uniforms, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega!Bucky, Porn With Plot, Protective Sam Wilson, Public Sex, Puppy Piles, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret affairs are bad, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Sugar Daddy Steve Rogers
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikyuuyuki/pseuds/eikyuuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ở giữa việc điều hành nhà mồ côi với những người anh bảo vệ quá mức và những lời tán tỉnh ngày càng không đứng đắn của Đại tá Steve Rogers, cuộc sống của Bucky... trở nên phức tạp. </p><p>(Bucky tham gia và Buổi săn thường niên để lấy phần thưởng tiền mặt và gặp Steve, người muốn cậu hơn tất cả. AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sweetest kind of poison (translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the sweetest kind of poison](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135010) by [yellow_crayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_crayon/pseuds/yellow_crayon). 



"Mặc cái này vào."

 

 

Người đàn ông phụ trách quay sang và đưa cho Bucky món đồ làm bằng ren mỏng màu đen trông như đồ lót phụ nữ và đứng lùi lại, mặt ông ta không chút cảm xúc. Ông ta là một beta, và có vẻ là chuyên gia dày dặn trong chuyện này, vì người đàn ông tóc vàng còn không nháy mắt với mùi hương áp đảo của omega trẻ chưa kết đôi đang ở giữa kỳ động dục.

 

 

"Thế thôi à?" Cậu hỏi khàn, tay run quanh miếng lụa đen mỏng. Cậu phải chống lại sự thôi thúc bản năng muốn chạy đến người đàn ông và cọ xát cơ thể nhức nhối của cậu lên ông ta, phần omega trong cậu thật sự cảm thấy bị sỉ nhục khi ông ta không mảy may phản ứng chút nào. Phần lý trí vẫn còn hoạt động của cậu muốn chết vì xấu hổ. Beta tóc vàng nhạt mỉm cười nhưng nó không khớp với đôi mắt xám nhạt của ông ta.

 

"Mặc cái đó trước đi." Ông ta lẩm bẩm và đối hướng nhìn một cách lịch sự khi Bucky thả cái khăn trắng mềm quanh eo xuống. Căn phòng tắm sang trọng nồng nặc mùi hương ngọt ngào của cậu. Cậu nhăn mặt và chùi đi vệt chất lỏng ướt rỉ ra giữa hai chân với tiếng thở khó chịu khi nó chảy xuống mặt đùi trong trắng mịn.

 

"Để nó đi. Alpha sẽ thích hơn nếu cậu ướt." Gã đàn ông đột ngột lên tiếng lần nữa và lần này Bucky có thể nghe thấy một chút căng thẳng trong giọng nói. Cậu nhìn lên qua hàng lông mi đen và chắc chắn, có một khối tròn nổi lên giữa hai chân ông ta bên dưới cái quần được là phẳng phiu.

 

 

Suy nghĩ đó truyền đi cơn run tự hào khắp cơ thể cậu và cậu vội vàng mặt cái quần lót bằng ren vào, rên rỉ vì lớp lụa lạnh trên da thịt ướt át nhạy cảm.

 

Tay quản gia không lời nào đưa cho cậu cái áo choàng nặng màu đỏ. Bucky nhìn chằm chằm hoài nghi vật đó. Thật sao? Ẩn dụ không thể nào rõ ràng hơn thế.

 

 

"Tôi sẽ hộ tống cậu đến sân săn." Gã đàn ông tóc vàng nói khi cậu cài xong ba nút áo ngực và vặn người một chút khi dòng chất lỏng mới chảy xuống chân. Bucky đi từng bước không vững theo ông ta, cái áo choàng đỏ xoa lên đầu ngực nhạy cảm màu hồng của cậu.

 

 

Họ dừng lại ở cổng tò vò, beta tóc vàng kéo cậu lại gần và dịu dàng siết chặt cái mặt nạ nửa mặt màu trắng ngà lạnh lên ngang mắt cậu để bảo vệ danh tính. Bucky kéo cái mũ đỏ lên mái tóc nâu mềm vẫn còn ướt và sẵn sàng.

 

Cậu có thể làm điều này. Chẳng có gì cả, chỉ là mất tem thôi chứ có gì đâu. Cậu sẽ được trả năm mươi ngàn đô cho toàn bộ quá trình và danh tính của cậu cùng alpha của cậu sẽ được bảo mật an toàn. Sẽ không chính thống nếu họ nhìn thấy mặt nhau. Cậu được Clint, một omega khác từ khu ổ chuột kể về Buổi săn thường năm và Clint không gặp khó khăn gì ở lần đầu của anh ta. Bất lợi duy nhất theo Clint là nó chỉ là tình một đêm. Những alpha giàu có tầng lớp trên muốn lần động dục đầu của họ còn trinh trắng. May mắn là Bucky đã giữ được hầu hết đức hạnh của mình trong suốt thời gian sống ở khu vực tồi tàn này của thành phố.

 

Cỏ ướt trên đôi chân trần của cậu. Bucky giữ ánh mắt hướng về trước khi cậu đi loạng choạng sau quản gia tóc vàng như con bê mới sinh. Có tất cả năm omega, tất cả mặc những cái áo choàng đỏ đặc trưng. Khác biệt duy nhất giữa họ là màu của cái cài áo trên cổ. Bucky có một viên sapphire xanh sáng gắn chặt quanh cổ bằng cái ghim màu vàng. Cậu không thể ngăn mình nhìn quanh tò mò, nhận ra những omega khác đều cúi đầu, vai sụm xuống ngoan ngoãn và tỏa ra vẻ dễ bị tổn thương ngây thơ như những con cừu khiến máu alpha sôi sùng sục.

 

Cậu giữ đầu ngẩng, quan sát năm alpha trong áo đen và những cái quần được may đắt tiền tiến đến từ phía bên kia cánh đồng. Họ dừng lại chừng một mét rưỡi cách omega, bao gồm luôn cả Bucky đang cùng lúc rùng mình vì mùi hương thống trị của năm alpha mạnh mẽ sung sức. Cậu ngọ nguậy bàn chân trần không ngừng trên thảm cỏ khi dòng chất lỏng chảy xuống thành dòng không ngừng, cho thấy cơ thể cậu ham muốn kết đôi đến thế nào.

 

Bốn alpha nam cùng chiều cao, người tóc nâu bên trái có lẽ hơi nhỏ hơn một chút, alpha nữ tóc đỏ là người thấp nhất nhóm. Họ đều đeo mặt nạ đen, trái ngược với những cái màu trắng ngà omega đang mang. Những cái mặt nạ đen đơn giản che phần trên của khuôn mặt họ nhưng vì họ không có mũ trùm, không khó để phân biệt họ. Có hai người tóc vàng, một người với những lọn tóc thả xuống như vàng và là người cao nhất với vai rộng và bàn tay khổng lồ lộ diện rõ ràng. Bucky quằn mình khao khát khi thấy những bắptay đó. Alpha quay sang và cho cậu nụ cười nhếch mép nhỏ khi anh ta bắt được ánh mắt tò mò của Bucky và gò má cậu ừng đỏ vì xấu hổ khi cậu rời mắt ra.

 

Người tóc vàng còn lại màu tóc nhạt hơn, với những chỏm tóc ngắn màu vàng và đứng đối diện cậu với hai chân tách ra trong tư thế của quân đội. Alpha này có đôi mắt xanh như bầu trời, anh ngoảnh đi và dán chặt xuống thảm cỏ dưới chân, hàm răng nghiến chặt như thể anh ta không thực sự muốn ở đây. Mắt Bucky vương vấn lên alpha trong một giây, nhìn qua lại giữa hai người tóc vàng. Tóc ngắn nhìn lên đột ngột khi anh cảm thấy ánh mắt tò mò của Bucky và mắt họ nhìn nhau trong chỉ một giây, màu xanh nhìn vào màu xanh. Bucky cảm thấy đầu gối yếu đi một chút. Alpha có đôi mắt xanh như pha lê. Má cậu càng đỏ hơn và môi alpha tóc vàng khẽ cong lên khi Bucky vội vàng hạ ánh mắt và bắt đầu nhúc nhích không ngừng với tay mình, cảm ơn vì cái áo choàng nặng đã che mất cơ thể cậu.

 

Bốn omega di chuyển không thoải mái bên cạnh cậu, mùi hương ngọt ngào tổng hợp của họ đã khiến alpha đối diện hào hứng và sẵn sàng làm tình. Máu đập trong tai Bucky, mồ hôi lăn xuống cổ và cơn đau nhức trống rỗng ngọt dịu hình thành ở giữa hai đùi. Cậu ép sát hai đùi ẩm ướt của mình lại và cả hai alpha tóc vàng cùng gồng người lên, cơ thể họ căng ra, sẵn sàng xông vào hành động. Cậu đột ngột cảm thấy sợ hãi. Cậu không cố ý thu hút sự chú ý của cả hai bọn họ.

 

 

"Vào vị trí, bây giờ hãy để trò chơi bắt đầu!" Câu nói vang to và đó là lệnh cuối. Nỗi sợ như chì nặng trịch lạnh ngắt trong bụng cậu. Bucky nghe thấy tiếng súng nổ ra hiệu Buổi săn bắt đầu. Cuối cùng nó cũng bắt đầu.

 

Omega được cho mười lăm phút bắt đầu trước khi alpha di chuyển theo. Đó là trò họ thích, để cho alpha thật sự hứng thú và nổi cơn trước khi kết đôi bằng cách cho phép họ săn lùng omega của họ, nhưng đột nhiên Bucky muốn chạy càng xa càng tốt.

 

Cậu hít một hơi sâu và chạy vào rừng, cảm thấy cơn động dục nặng nề bắt đầu sau cổ.

 

-

 

Cậu đã hết chỗ để trốn, cái áo choàng đỏ dễ nhìn thấy một cách đau đớn giữa nền rừng tối xanh sẫm. Cậu ướt và nhức nhối và để lại một vệt mùi hấp dẫn phía sau. Không quá khó để tìm ra cậu. Những omega khác đã từ bỏ, thông qua âm thanh quanh cậu, nhưng Bucky không thật sự muốn bị nhấn đầu xuống đất và làm tình như con vật bởi một alpha giàu có hợm hĩnh nào đó. Cậu nghĩ cậu có thể nhưng có vẻ là mọi chuyện hỏng rồi.

 

Cậu nghĩ đến chuyện cởi áo choàng ra nhưng rồi sẽ không có gì ngăn mùi hương của cậu với họ nữa, nên cậu nghiến răng và ép đôi chân run rẩy bước đi. Bầu trời đã bắt đầu chuyển đỏ quanh đường chân trời. Hoàng hôn không còn xa nữa.

 

Bụi rậm phía sau cậu kêu xào xạc lớn và Bucky xoay vòng, tim đập mạnh. Ánh mắt cậu nhìn thấy alpha tóc vàng dài và alpha khổng lồ đáng sợ đó bước thêm một bước, môi anh ta kéo ra thành nụ cười thích thú. Bucky che phần dưới mặt bằng tay và quay lưng bỏ chạy, cố gắng bước những bước run rẩy trước khi cậu thấy cánh tay lực lưỡng vòng quanh eo mình như thanh thép. Cậu nhanh chóng bị kéo lại bờ ngực rắn chắc và alpha áp mặt lên cổ Bucky, hít vào mùi hương động dục quyến rũ của cậu. Tất cả đều sai bét. Cậu không muốn alpha này.

 

 

"Dừng lại, làm ơn..." Cậu cố gắng vùng vẫy và cảm thấy bàn tay to chai sần ở giữa đùi mình, xoa chắc chắn lên cái nóng ẩm ướt. Cậu bật khóc, chân xoắn vào yếu ớt và để chúng mở ra với tiếng rên sảng khoái khi một ngón tay luồn vào bên trong lớp da nhạy cảm. Alpha di chuyển để cậu lên vai và Bucky thấy cơ hội của mình.

 

 

Cậu vùng mình ra khỏi cánh tay anh ta và chạy xuống cái dốc nhỏ, ủi qua một bụi rậm tua tủa và đập thẳng đầu vào một cơ thể khác. Bucky vùng vẫy tách mình ra khỏi một alpha khác, nguyền rủa vận xui cùa mình. Cái áo choàng đỏ bay trùm lên đầu alpha, che mất mặt anh nhưng Bucky vẫn có thể nhận ra mùi hương quen thuộc. Là người tóc ngắn với đôi mắt xanh da trời tuyệt đẹp. Một bàn tay siết chặt quanh cổ tay cậu, dừng cậu lại khi alpha kéo cái áo choàng ra khỏi đầu với tiếng thở nhỏ.

 

Cả hai đều đông cứng khi mắt họ nhìn thấy nhau.

 

 

"Ồ." Bucky cố gắng nói một cách ngốc nghếch. Cơ thể cậu cho ra một làn sóng chất ẩm mới khi nhìn thấy alpha quyến rũ, mùi hương nam tính khiến cơn đau nhức trống rỗng kiên trì trở nên không thể chịu nổi.

 

"Cậu bị đau." Gọi của anh ta rất tử tế, Bucky nghĩ thoải mái, mắt cậu khép hờ khi cậu cảm thấy ngón tay cái dịu dàng vuốt lên đường cắt nông trên má. Cậu không thấy alpha tóc vàng kia ló đầu ra từ sau bụi rậm và cho họ ngón tay cái hướng lên và cái nháy mắt trước khi quay gót đi.

 

 

Cậu cảm thấy bàn tay trên má mình trượt xuống thật chậm, khiến cậu nổi da gà dài tận xuống khi nó di chuyển đến xương đòn trắng, gần như lộ ra ngoài bên dưới cổ áo choàng. Chân Bucky có vẻ dừng hoạt động. Cậu rướn tới để chạm và thở dài khi bàn tay dịu dàng kéo cái mũ của áo choàng đỏ ra sau và để lộ mái tóc nâu rối bù và cái mặt nạ trắng ngà.

 

 

"Thật xinh đẹp." Alpha thở vào môi cậu và Bucky mở miệng cho phép nụ hôn. Nó sâu và cậu rên rỉ đứt quãng khi cánh tay khỏe mạnh siết quanh thân thể, một tay luồn một tay vào dưới để mơn trớn cậu giữa hai đùi trắng ẩm ướt. Cậu bật khóc và siết lấy bờ vai rộng của alpha tóc vàng.

 

 

Cậu nhanh chóng bị ấn xuống thảm cỏ, cái áo choàng đỏ được cởi để làm tấm khăn tạm thời. Bucky nhắm mắt tránh nhìn vào đôi mắt trần thèm khát của alpha nhưng cậu ngạc nhiên một cách hài lòng khi alpha lịch sự xin phép cậu để anh tiếp tục. Bucky gật đầu chấp thuận, má đỏ, sau tất cả thì alpha này cũng trả tiền cho cậu.

 

Alpha áp nụ hôn dễ chịu lên má và cổ cậu trước, dùng cơ thể to và nặng hơn nhấn omega bên dưới mình xuống. Nó rõ ràng là hành động biểu thị uy quyền và chân Bucky rộng mở theo đó, hông cậu cong lên để chà xát vào cái đùi bên dưới lớp vải. Môi anh nán lại trên đường cong cổ cậu và Bucky cảm thấy một giọt nước mắt, anh không được cắn, hợp đồng ghi rõ không được để dấu kết đôi. Alpha di chuyển qua cổ cậu và mút đầu ngực nhạy cảm trong miệng, lo lắng vì làn da ửng hồng với răng anh. Bucky phớt lờ sự thất vọng đau nhói. Mặt nạ đen trên mặt alpha lạnh khi chạm vào khi nó áp lên làn da bụng cậu. Cái lưỡi nóng luồn vào rốn cậu, nhại lại hành động đẩy vào khi alpha nhìn lên cậu, mắt họ gắn kết với nhau. Cậu đang rỉ không kiểm soát lúc này, ướt đẫm một mảng qua lớp vải đỏ bên dưới nhưng Bucky không còn quan tâm nữa.

 

Một ngón tay móc vào cái quần lót ren ướt và alpha phía trên cậu dừng lại để nhướng mày, môi anh cong lên vì cảnh tượng. Bucky cố gắng càu nhàu xấu hổ và tránh đôi mắt xanh thích thú, má nóng bừng.

 

 

"Họ bắt tôi mặt chúng, chết tiệt." Cậu lẩm bẩm và alpha bật cười, ánh mắt anh ấm áp và dịu dàng khi anh chầm chậm kéo cái quần xuống và để một vệt hôn hờ trên đùi trong ẩm ướt của Bucky. Cậu may mắn khi có được một alpha dịu dàng, thật sự may mắn. Alpha thị uy theo tự nhiên và hầu hết sẽ làm tình với omega mà không bận tâm gì hoặc kích thích trước nhưng alpha này có vẻ kiểm soát tốt thôi thúc của mình. Bucky nhìn thấy khối tròn nổi cộm trong quần anh và nhấc một cẳng chân dài, ấn lên khối nổi lên giữa hai chân alpha. Không đúng cách khi omega thách thức alpha trong khi họ đang kết đôi và chắc chắn là thế, alpha tóc vàng gầm gừ trong cuống họng và xông tới, răng nhe ra trên cổ Bucky cảnh cáo. Cậu giang chân và rên rỉ khẽ, một sự khuất phục im lặng. Hàm răng rời khỏi cổ cậu với cái dừng gần như miễn cưỡng.

 

 

Cậu không chuẩn bị cho cái miệng nóng hạ xuống qua cái lỗ nhức nhối của cậu, liếm và mút chất bôi trơn ngọt rỉ ra từ đó. Bucky siết chặt tay lên cỏ và cắn môi để ngăn tiếng khóc khoái cảm. Hai ngón tay thọc vào trong cái lỗ hồng và hướng lên, khiến cậu choáng váng. Alpha gầm gừ khi Bucky kẹp xuống tay anh và rùng mình, chất lỏng ẩm tuôn ra khỏi cơ thể khi cậu lên đỉnh lần đầu với ngón tay người khác sâu bên trong. Nó thật sự khiến cái đau trống rỗng tệ hơn, cậu thấy nóng ran và không chắc chắn, máu đập trong tai. Mọi thứ đều dính và quá nhạy cảm. Cậu đỏ mặt và cố gắng đóng chân lại. alpha siết chặt lên hông Bucky và cậu nằm yên ngoan ngoãn, tiêng rên lo lắng thoát ra khỏi làn môi sưng đỏ.

 

 

"Tên cậu là gì, omega nhỏ bé đáng yêu?" Alpha lẩm bẩm vào tai cậu, hông chà xuống xương chậu của Bucky. Cậu rên rỉ vì cái nóng từ dương vật của alpha và vòng tay e ngại quanh cổ alpha tóc vàng. Tên là riêng tư, cậu không thật sự muốn alpha không quen này biết quá nhiều.

 

"James." Cậu thì thầm thay vào. Nó là cái tên thông dụng vừa đủ và có cả thảy sáu người tên James trong khu nhà tồi tàn của cậu. Bạn của cậu đều biết cậu bằng cái tên Bucky. Không có họ, cậu không lo alpha có thể loại cậu ra khỏi đám đông và truy đến James Buchanan Barnes. Không phải là anh sẽ không cố làm vậy.

 

 

Đôi mắt xanh của alpha dịu hiền khi anh cúi xuống hôn cậu. Bucky nếm vị của mình trong miệng anh, mùi hương vừa đắng vừa ngọt dễ bốc lên đầu.

 

 

"Gọi tôi là Steve." Anh thì thầm nóng bỏng vào cổ Bucky. Nó quá cá nhân nhưng cậu nhẩm cái tên của alpha trên lưỡi và quyết định mình thích âm thanh của nó. Nó hợp với alpha to lớn của cậu.

 

"James, cậu có muốn tiếp tục trong phòng không?" Steve hỏi, tay anh siết chặt và chiếm hữu quanh cơ thể trần trụi của Bucky. Cậu đỏ mặt, tim đập lỡ một nhịp vì sự đói khát không che giấu trong giọng của alpha. Bucky gật đầu và để cho alpha kéo cậu vào lòng.

 

 

 

Hết chương 1.


End file.
